The focus of this Task Order (TO15) is the quantitative measurement of (i) lenalidomide, (ii) pomalidomide and (iii) four novel analogues associated with these (designed and synthesized within IRP, NIA) - in biological samples (plasma and tissue) of mice and or rats. Lenalidomide and pomalidomide are clinically approved drugs that possess potent anti-inflammatory, immunomodulatory and anti-cancer activity. Key biological targets that lenalidomide and pomalidomide impact include TNF-alpha, IL-6, VEGF and NF-kB. The IRP, NIA is synthesizing and evaluating novel analogues of lenalidomide and pomalidomide ? in addition to both primary compounds in a variety of disorders associated with aging that involve either chronic systemic inflammation and/or neuroinflammation. Related with these studies, there is a requirement to associate pharmacodynamic effects of drugs in preclinical animal models (mice and/or rats) with pharmacokinetics of the agents in plasma and tissue compartments. This Task order relates to quantitative analysis of these agents in plasma and tissue samples - in support of new and more effective drugs to reduce inflammation in diseases of aging.